Meant For Each Other
by wildkratticusfever
Summary: After Marinette and Adrien leave their Kwamis to rest in their lockers, the two get out. Finding each other in time for the one year anniversary! Reveal Fic! (Under re-editing!)
1. Chapter 1

**My first Miraculous story! Hope you enjoy!**

"Tiki are you sure?" Marinette asked her small friend. "I mean, what if someone gets akumatized?"

"Relax Marinette." Tiki giggled. She felt really at ease today. No era of Hawk Moth was in the air. "You go have your dancing lesson. I'll wait here." She relaxed into Marinette's small cushion inside the locker. Marinette smiled at her small kwami. She had grown quite close to her in the last year.

That's right. Its been a year since she and Cat Noir first saved Paris. Well almost a year.

It would be one year in a few days.

"Marinette!" Alya called. "Come on. If you don't hurry you'll miss your spot with Adrian!"

"Go on Ladybug." Tiki smiled. "Your Prince awaits you." Marinette blushed at the thought and closed the locker gently. She and Adrian were good friends. REALLY good friends. Not exactly dating yet though. Her crush on him was still going strong! But she can talk to him without stammering now.

? ﾟﾐﾱ? ﾟﾐﾱ? ﾟﾐﾱ? ﾟﾐﾱ? ﾟﾐﾱ? ﾟﾐﾱ? ﾟﾐﾱ

"I don't Plagg." Adrian scratched his neck.

"You've left me alone here before." Plagg nibbled on piece of cheese. "Why the sudden worry?"

"It feels a bit strange today."

"If you don't go without me how are you going to kiss that Marinette girl." He teased. Adrian had grown feelings for Marinette but his heart belong to his lady. Ladybug.

"I'm not going to." Adrian crossed his arms.

"Go on lover boy." Plagg shut the locker door.

"I'm not going to kiss her!" Adrian shouted through the locker. All the boys froze and looked at him. He clenched his fist before realizing everyone had their eyes on him.

"Dude." Nino walked over wrapping his arm around his shoulder and they began to walk out. "You need to relax more and stop talking to your locker."

Meanwhile in girls locker room...

Tiki came out the locker door. She sensed someone near. And something very stinky. Only one she knew of who carried that stinky smell.

"Plagg?" She wondered around.

In the boys locker room Plagg ate his cheese before smelling strawberries. Oh he missed the smell of strawberries. He came out of the locker and floated around trying to find the smell. Until finally...

 _Thump!_

They crashed into someone.

"Plagg!" Tiki brightened up in joy!

"Tiki!" Plagg hugged her and she did as well.

"Its been so long Plagg." Tiki smiled in pure happiness.

"106 years, 364 days, 15 hours, 45 minutes and 25 seconds to be exact." Plagg said proudly. "But who's keeping count right?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"And here I thought you gave up on keeping time." Tiki giggled.

"How can I not keep count of the days that have gone by?" Plagg smiled. "It's all think about, my lady." He kissed her palm.

"Wow. You've learned alot from Chat Noir haven't you Plagg?" Tiki giggled again.

"Well..." Plagged smirked. "The boy and I are like bros you know."

"Indeed you are." She giggled. "Now enough playing around Plagg." She smiled sweetly. "You know the drill for the one year anniversary. Who did you get?" They floated, careful to not be seen, over to where dance lessons were taking place. They saw all of the students dancing a slow dance.

"Him." Plagg pointed at Adrian. He and Marinette were dancing and whispering to one another.

"Adrian?" Tiki looked at him in happiness.

"Yeah." Plagg looked at her. "Who did you get?"

"Marinette." She giggled.

"This should be easy then."

"Very." They laughed.

 **My first Miraculous Ladybug story! Hope you all liked it! I can't wait for Season 2! Till the next chapter guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't understand why you need them though." Marinette said as she removed her earings. Last time she did Tiki was back in her box. How was this time any different?

"You'll see." Tiki smiled sweetly as she held the earings in her small hands. Marinette smiled back before kissing the small kwami on its small forehead and headed back to the dancing classes.

"You got it?" Plagg asked Tiki. He was holding Adrien's ring.

"Yup." Tiki beamed.

"Careful with that boy." Plagg settled down in the cushion. "His father isn't the greatest." Tiki smiled before going to Adrien's locker.

Their masters should be returning in about half an hour.

"See you later Adrien." Marinette waved goodbye to Adrien as he left.

"Goodbye, Princess." He bowed before getting into the limo. Marinette was shocked by the sudden nickname. The only one who ever did call her that was Chat Noir.

"Did Adrien just call you 'Princess'?!" Chloe said in shock.

"Jealous?" Alya laughed.

"Trashbag here doesn't deserved to be called Princess." Chloe stated.

"Aww." Marinette looked at her with sympathy. "Don't call yourself Trashbag Chloe. I am sure there is much more better nicknames for brats like you." That wasn't expected. Even to Marinette. Chloe glared at her before walking off angrily with Sabrina following close behind.

"Wow Marinette." Alya said in a surprised tone.

"Sorry?" Marinette shrugged. Alya laughed a bit before taking out her phone.

"Anyways check this out Marinette." Alya showed her Ladyblog. "In a few days its going to be one whole year since Cat Noir and Ladybug appeared and people are submitting fan art!"

"How much fan art?" Marinette said in a worried tone.

"Tons." Alya scrolled through the page. "I need your help looking through them and pick top 3."

"Maybe later Alya." Marinette said nervously. "I have a ton of homework to do." She laughed nervously. She really did not want to see fan art of herself.

"Okay." Alya smiled. I'll see you later then. Alya walked off going through the blog. Marinette walked into the bakery. Her mother was attending some customers and her father was placing more baked goods out.

She quickly pecked in the cheek and headed up to her room.

( _When its a Adrien's house it will be like this._ **It will be like this for Marinette-** _ **and like this for both**_ )

 _ **"GAH!"**_ Marinette and Adrien yelled as kwamis, they did not recognize, came out of their bags.

 **"Okay." Marinette looked at it. She was sure she had seen it before. "Who are you?" She looked at him.**

 **"I'm Plagg." Plagg ate some cheese. "Chat Noir's Kwami."**

 _"Ladybug's Kwami?" Adrien looked at Tiki. She giggled in a cute way._

 _"Yes. I am."_

 **"If you're his Kwami then what are you doing here?" Marinette gave him another piece to stinky cheese.**

 _ **"You two are switching places for a few days." Tiki and Plagg held out the jewelry that corresponded with them.**_

 _"You realize I don't do earings right?" Adrien pointed to his ears._

 _"Yes." Tiki nodded before using her magic to make it into a shirt clip. "This should do." She giggled._

 **Marinette tried on the ring realizing it was a tad bit too big. Plagg used his magic and it transformed into a more feminine ring and it fit just right.**

 _ **"Tell me again why we are switching places?" Adrian and Marinette looked at their new Kwamis.**_

 _ **"To truly know your partner you must walk in their powers." Tiki and Plagg said in unison.**_

 **Plagg explored around the room as he explained, seeing Tiki's handmade bed.**

 **"Wow." He settled in. "Still smells like her.**

 **"Is she your girlfriend?" Marinette smiled a bit. Plagg got up.**

 **"Maybe. But that's not the point."**

 _"How long must we have our powers switched?" Adrian asked._

 _"For 4 days." Tiki giggled._

 ** _"On your one year anniversary." Plagg and Tiki further explained. "You shall meet at night to switch back."_**

 _"Wait." Realization suddenly hit Adrien._

 ** _"That means I'll know who she/he is." The two Kwamis smiled at the masters._**

 **This was going to be interesting.**


End file.
